i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Qinglei
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Young Lord of Han Clan | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (reincarnated) | KilledBy = | Cod = Battle injuries (first life) | Age = 1000+ (upon first life's death) | Species = Human | Gender = male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = Meng Hao | Enemy = Seventh Mountain and Sea Lord White 33 Heavens Dao Fang Immortal God Continent | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Han Clan Meng Clan | Occupation = Young Lord to Han Clan Member of the Echelon | Affiliation = Echelon | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Eighth Mountain and Sea (formerly) Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Approx. Ancient Realm | Essence = | Combat = Quasi-Dao Realm | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appears in = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Han Qinglei is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is a member of the Echelon of the Eighth Mountain and Sea and the Young Lord of the Han Clan of the Eight Mountain and Sea. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He uses time magic, similar to what Meng Hao used and also has several divine abilites related to bones. He is ranked near the bottom in the Echelon. He, along with his clan and the Meng Clan, migrated to the Fang Clan. | History = Han Qinglei first met Meng Hao in the Windswept Realm. He was the first to gain enlightenment on 100 Great Daos of the Windswept Realm, and the first to attack a fellow Echelon member, which was Meng Hao. In Meng Hao's debut Echelon battle, he wiped the floor with Han Qinglei to the point that Han Qinglei had to sacrifice a lot to escape. Meng Hao then took over his mountain and gained enlightenment on his 300 great daos. After the Imperial Emperor of the Windswept Realm unleashed the Traitorous Sutra of the Rebel Dao, Han Qinglei, Lin Cong, Dao Heaven, Yuwen Jian, and the other members of the Echelon were chained to it and their life force was being absorbed. Meng Hao saved Han Qinglei, Lin Cong, Dao Heaven, and Yuwen Jian, ending all enmity between them. Han Qinglei met Meng Hao in the Eighth Mountain and Sea when he was fatally injured and being hunted by the Heavengod Alliance. He attempted to save him but his plans were flopped by Greed, who then sucked all those present inside his necropolis. Meng Hao and Han Qinglei were the only ones that escaped from there. During the Mountain and Sea War between the Eight Mountain and Sea and the Seventh Mountain and Sea, Han Qinglei, along with the remnants of his clan, escaped towards the Meng Clan. There, he was saved by Meng Hao and, later, sent to the Ninth Mountain and Sea, along with with his clan and the Meng Clan. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Ancient Realm Category:Chosen Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Han Clan/Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vast Expanse Category:Echelon/Characters Category:90 - 99 Immortal Merdians Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Echelon